roblox_parkourfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricks
Tricks Parkour has tricks that you need to learn to be skilled. Don't think you can do it in first time, playing the game is the best practice! Vault Jump (Very Easy) Vault Jump is the most basic trick in the game. To perform a Vault Jump, run towards an obstacle and press/hold Space. Springboard (Very Easy) Springboard is a much higher vault jump. To perform a Springboard, run towards an obstacle and begin holding space before you are able to vault. Drop Down (Very Easy) A Drop Down is used to negate 25 studs when falling and sometimes you don't have to press shift anymore. To perform a Drop Down, hold Shift at the very edge of the building you are standing on. Ledge Grab (Very Easy-Easy) Ledge Grab is used when reaching low-medium buildings To perform a Ledge Grab, hold Space on the wall then press Space on the edge of the building to grab the ledge. Long Jump (Easy) Long jump is useful in some Time Trials (Like Crane-ius). To perform a Long Jump You need to Press Scroll Click and Space (At the same time) At the edge, or it won't work. DropKick (Easy) To perform a Dropkick, run towards the edge and press shift and scroll click once. Wallrun (Easy) Wallrun is used to go from platform to platform using a wall To perform a Wallrun, press Space on the wall you want to Wallrun on. Drop Down Wallrun (Easy-Medium) A basic wallrun but with an additional of a drop down. To perform a Drop Down Wallrun, you have to Drop Down and then Wallrun. You will wall run downwards. It's a useful technique when going down extreme heights. Vault Long Jump (Easy-Medium) A useful technique when you want to go fast. To Perform a Vault Long Jump, you have to Speed Vault over a vent. When you will vault, wait until you will reach the end of the vent, and then quickly Long Jump. A useful technique at running in high velocities. Wallboost (Medium) Wallboost is a very useful trick, most of skilled players using it when climbing high towers (Vertex, Crest). To perform a Wallboost you need to be in either First Person or Third person Camera mode. Come close to any wall, look up then Press Fast Space two times and Turn Around (At the same time). Double Wallrun (Medium) A Double Wallrun is the same as a normal Wallrun, but you have to do it twice. To perform Double Wallrun, Wallrun on a wall first. If the Wallrun bar is low, press space, turn around, hold S, and press space on the wall to do a Wallrun twice. Double-Wallboost (Medium-Hard) at the peak of the wall boost do the same thing..' ' Wallkick (Medium-Hard) Wallkick is useful sometimes when your wall run bar runs out and you need to wallkick to reach the edge! To perform a Wallkick, You need to Wallrun. After Wallrunning Press Shift + Space + Scroll Click (depends on where you want to jump) (DO NOT PRESS W, A, S, AND D.) Static Long Jump (Hard) For some players its hard, but very useful when you're close to the edge! To perform a Static Long Jump, a''fter doing a wallboost, turn around (180), so you're facing away from the wall, and press Shift + Space + Scroll Click. (At the same time).'' Vault Wallkick (Hard) Useful for being fast It's almost as the same as Vault Long Jump but you dont do a normal vault then long jump you need to vault then instantly wallkick (while holding w, a, s or d) of a big box (I do not know the name sorry.) Zipline Drop (Hard-Very Hard) Same from dropping down a building, but onto a zipline. To perform a Zipline Drop, a''fter dropping down, press Shift + E at the exact time on the zipline.'' Dropdown Wall Climb Boost (Very Hard) Useful for players without Power Grip Gauntlet, this trick gives the ability to pass a high gap by everyone. To perform a Dropdown Wall Climb Boost, Wall Run down the building you're standing on and Wall Climb Boost onto the wall of the building you're going to. Do a Wallkick while holding shift then Wall Climb Boost to the top. Vault Ledge Grab (Very Hard) The second type of Ledge Grab. When you do it, it resets your wall runs and your wall climbs (boosts). So you can do a very long gap without touching the ground. To perform a Vault Ledge Grab, you have to fall down to a building (or tall object). When you think you are close enough to the corner, so you can 'vault jump', Vault Jump at the corner. One of the few techniques for reaching long distances from high grounds. Double Wall-Boost+Double Wallrun+Static Long Jumps (Very Hard) ' '''Useful for players, who want to climb very high buildings. ''To perform a Double Wall-Boost+Double Wallrun+Static Long Jumps u need to first Long Jump then Wall Boost, Static Long Jump, Wall Boost, Static Long Jump, Wall Run, Static Long Jump, Wall Run, Static Long Jump. 'Vault Ledge Fling Glitch (Insane)' Useful for being fast but way too hard to perform It's basically a vault ledge grab in speed mode but it's a lot harder as you need to press it in the perfect moment that you glitch in the ground a bit then you have insane speed for less than a second because you are on the building. Slingshot Glitch Patched A patched glitch that is used to send you back flinging to the wall using a user-created zipline. It was useful for climbing tall buildings like PPL Tower/Elite Tower. Unlimited Wall Boost Glitch Patched An op patched glitch that is used to climb all buildings with Wall Boosts To perform a Unlimited Wall Boost u need the "Freerun" Gamepass. To do it u need to Wall Boost and after the last jump u need to front flip (if u haven't changed it its 1) then u can do it unlimited. Sadly its fixed If you have any Tricks in the ROBLOX Parkour game, please put them here. :) E + SpaceCategory:Vault Long Jump